Zeshin Namikaze
A bolt of lightning. That'd be the best term to describe Zeshin in motion. Nicknamed 'The Blitz' he is a famous Jounin who is feared by those behind enemy lines and loved by his allies. Background Information Born and raised by a single mother that passed away when he was seven years of age, Zeshin spent most of his childhood days pretending that everything was ok and life could only get better; eventually believing these lies wholeheartedly. His prankster status, good looks, natural charm and cheerful nature made him one of the more popular boys in school even though he never could quite catch the eye of a certaingirl in his class. After graduating and growing through the ranks, becoming a Jounin, Zeshin ended up working directly for the former Hokage and was sent out on high risk missions that were of top-secret level, showing how much of a trust level there was, and still is, between the two. Lately Zeshin's been kept close to Konoha for reasons yet unknown. He has been a great help with students, training them and taking them out on missions that're too dangerous for them; making it all the more exciting. After the events in Arc one, Zeshin had left for unknown reasons. Personality & Behavior A peaceful young man who’s usually relaxed and laid back. At home he is a loving but lazy sloth who takes great care of his pets but doesn’t have any regard for the big mess he always leaves behind. In training and battle he retains his calm personality, even known to play around in battle, but it’s important to know that he becomes sterner when a situation turns dire. Still, he is near impossible to actually anger and/or piss off. The type who rather laughs at taunts than letting them get to him. He is charismatisch, polite. impulsive, and usually carries a permanent smile on his face.He's fun to be around when you're on the same side as him and otherwise very annoying. Futhermore he can be so caught up in his positivity, or himself, that it sometimes causes him to ignore someone on accident. Appearance See picture. Abilities Physical prowess: Zeshin is a prodigal product of raw speed and reaction time. He ran, and acted, faster than all of his peers while growing up. He was so fast, that even though he was talented in many other subjects, he outshone himself by just running and using the body flicker technique which he can use without handseals and at great percision. Zeshin's agility is said to be one of the best, and well underway to becoming the best, in the entire land of fire. His mind and body work in perfect tandem which makes his body the most deadly tool in his Shinobi arsenal. Although not physically strong, especially when compared to true strength-based powerhouses, Zeshin was still capable of lifting a grown Sunagakure Shinobi over his head and throwing him into a wall. Taijutsu: Primarily thanks to his natural speed, Zeshin is more than capable of fending off several enemies in close combat. Where he lacks physical strength he uses his weight and speed to make up for it. He is known for performing high-end athletic and acrobatic feats during hand to hand combat, and also for employing his throwing axes and kunai in melee. Dexterity: Apart from being able to think quick, and move even quicker, Zeshin is naturally gifted when it comes to the art of Shurikenjutsu; able to apply it on every kind of weapon as seen when he throws his throwing axes over a long range with impressive percision. Ninjutsu(Fuinjutsu): Most prominently known for mastering the Flying Thunder God Technique. This Jutsu is so difficult that even his peers were unable to successfully control it unless attempting to do so in a group of two or three. But the technique naturally clicked with Zeshin; in body, mind and spirit. He is known for using it in combination with his throwing axes in order to flank unsuspecting enemies with lethal precision. Furthermore Zeshin has also shown to be an adept sensor, able to 'sense' the location of enemies by pressing the tips of his middle and index-finger to his forehead. He's also a skilled user of the shadow clone technique. Nature Transformation: Zeshin's a avid fan, and user, of the Lightning Release, and uses it to trap and destroy by making use of both the paralyzing and destructive effects that lightning offers. He's can also channel his lightning chakra through his weapons to increase their piercing/cutting prowess and overall damage output. Summoning: Ever since he was in the academy Zeshin had formed a contract with the Pandas and very quickly came into contact with Odi, the fattest of them all; and they would grow up to become the best of friends. When he was young, the panda was little bigger than its real life counterpart but its now known as one of the biggest animals in the Land of Fire. Odi is so big, and fat, that it can't even move on its legs and is force to sit down all day. The big, fat, friendly, and super lazy, Panda can only move around by rolling on its side; causing the ground to rumble as if a earthquake was passing use to the sheer amount of weight exerted on the ground. When using the Food Cart Destroyer technique, however, Odi becomes a brutal weapon of war. Furthermore Odi is capable of eating most substances; even those made of chakra, but can't eat living creatures. Additional information: Zeshin is a skilled Shinobi in almost every sense of the word. Able to break himself out of Genjutsu and quite rapidly figuring out that he has fallen under one. He knows various tracking skills such as finding minute details in wildlife to use as clues (a broken twig, or a vague footprint.). His natural quickness also lives in his thinking and quick decision making but he isn't overly book smart. He also has a lot of contacts in the ANBU and various other organisations that work in the shadows, occasionaly working alongsid them. Databook Approved By: -Stamps Zyz approved- Category:Characters